


Mission Accomplished

by Annie17851



Series: Slices of Destiel [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1891965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie17851/pseuds/Annie17851
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moving right along; Episode 4x04 Metamorphosis  Travis is dead. A Rugaru is dead. And Sam is – Dean doesn't know exactly what Sam is. Castiel is checking on Dean’s progress with stopping Sam from the demon habit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission Accomplished

**Author's Note:**

> Moving right along; Episode 4x04 Metamorphosis Travis is dead. A Rugaru is dead. And Sam is – Dean doesn't know exactly what Sam is. Castiel is checking on Dean’s progress with stopping Sam from the demon habit.

Sam is asleep. Dean is flipping through channels on the old motel tv and he isn't sleeping. At all.

 

A rugaru is dead and Dean was just about to be dinner before Sam managed to get through a locked door and crisp the fucker. So, Sam is asleep and Dean is awake and even the six-pack he’s already swallowed down isn't doing the trick.

 

Dean pulls himself out of the worn chair. Might as well stop trying to sleep and just stay awake. Do some research. Look for a case. A Coke should do it – make sure the eyelids stay up, since he’s decided not to sleep anyway. 

 

He goes outside quietly and makes his way down past a few doors to the bright red and white of the soda machine, digging change out of his pocket as he welcomes the promising sound the unit is making.

 

The hiss of the can opening covers the momentary, subtle sound of wings, but the slight, unexpected breeze announces the angel’s presence. Dean turns abruptly, drops of cold soda sloshing over his fingers.

 

The angel is only about two feet away from him – way too close. Dean can almost feel the heat coming off Castiel’s body.

 

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel says tonelessly. “Has it stopped then?”

 

Dean blinks, to focus on the question. His mind is muddling itself up a bit. Has to be the soda, he tells himself, even though he hasn't even taken the first sip yet. Definitely should have opted for more beer.

 

“Sam says he’s done with it – all of it! His words.” Dean reports. “So if the secret mission is over, M, I’ll be off duty now.”

 

Dean starts to brush past Castiel, careful not to touch shoulders, but the quizzical look on the angel’s face stops him.

 

“What?” Dean asks shortly, impatient to get away and not sure why.

 

“Have you been visited by another angel? That is not normal procedure.” Castiel is a bit confused.

 

“What?” Dean asks again, a little confused himself.

 

“Who is M? I am unaware of any angel with a name consisting of only one letter.” Castiel seems a little indignant that another celestial being might be intruding on his assignment. 

 

Dean almost laughs, but smothers it quickly, still not sure if this being in the trenchcoat could smite him. Or whatever.

 

“It’s Bond – it’s a bunch of – never mind. No, there’s no other angel, thank Go…..” Dean stops mid-word. (Still not eager to get smited. Smited? Smote? Smitten Uh, no, not that.)

 

“Never mind, Castiel.” Dean assures him. “Sam is done with all the demon crap. He swears.”

 

“I hope that is true, Dean. I will be watching.”

 

Dean blinks and Castiel is gone.

 

“Creepy,” he mutters, heading back to the room, thinking the angel would make a way better Inspector Gadget than Bond.


End file.
